NaLu Day 2016
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Un día especial pero nadie sabía el significado verdadero de ese día. ¿Alguien sabe como fue el inicio de todo eso? ¿Nadie? Bien, es hora de contarlo.


_**Hola chicos.**_

 _ **Porque yo no podía faltar en este día. Aquí les presento mi fanfic del día NaLu.**_

 _ **Pssst! Saquen sus pañuelos**_

 _ **Sin tardar más. Aquí se los presento.**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido presado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

Una noche tranquila, un ambiente cálido. Las calles estaban iluminadas con pequeñas lacrimas. Los niños corrían de un lado a otro mientras otros pedían a sus padres que los subieran algunos juegos.

Algunos magos hacían espectáculos con su magia. Varios miembros más caminaban por las mismas calles.

Entre ellos dos jóvenes, una hermosa pareja de jóvenes, la famosa pareja entre una maga celestial y un muy desastroso dragón slayer de fuego.

-Oye Natsu, ¿Puedo tomar tu mano?

-Claro que sí, no tienes porque pedir permiso

Ella tomo con delicadeza su mano y empezaron a caminar un poco más juntos, había muchas personas y era un poco difícil el caminar.

-A parte, no me gustaría que te perdieras Lucy

El volteo a verla y le dedico una de sus famosas sonrisas, ella le sonrió de vuelta y siguieron caminando. Llegaron hasta el parque más cercano, con suerte, no había muchas personas cerca. Ambos se sentaron en el pasto y se dedicaron a ver el ambiente.

-Sabes Lucy, hace mucho tiempo, en esta tierra había un muy solitario dragón, nadie quería al dragón, todos lo odiaban a pesar de que el dragón tuviera un corazón amable, a pesar de que el dragón les mostrara que él no les haría daño, todos lo odiaban

Ella volteo a verlo y en sus ojos se podía notar que ella sentía la curiosidad, quería que el continuara con la historia que empezó. Ya tenía la atención de ella.

-Bien, seguía...

 **. . .**

 _Nadie quería al pobre dragón, al ver cómo eran todos con él, decidió esconderse en lo profundo del bosque, todos inventaban historias malas de él, aunque el siempre hacia las cosas bien, es más, hasta protegía a las personas que lo rechazaron._

 _Un día, una joven, muy hermosa, llego al bosque, estaba perdida, había estado corriendo porque huía de quienes la perseguían y de tanto correr llego hasta donde estaba el dragón._

 _El dragón escucho todo el alboroto y decidió salir de su escondite, vio como la joven hermosa corrió a su lado y como esos tipos la perseguían, el no dudo y fue ayudarla, no le costó derrotarlos, ellos huyeron como cobardes dejando a la joven asustada._

 **. . .**

-¿Que paso despues?

Al fin había hablado, sabía que la curiosidad de ella era grande. Volvió a sonreír y empezó a tomar pequeños mechones de cabello y empezar a jugar con ellos.

-Espera Lucy, apenas estamos en el inicio de la historia

 **. . .**

 _La joven creía que su salvador la lastimaría, empezó a patalear y llorar, el dragón no sabía que hacer nunca había llegado a una situación parecida por lo que decidió acercarse lentamente y esperar a que la joven parara de pelear_

 _Termino de pelear al ver que aquel sujeto no le haría daño, ella se limpio los ojos, al fin había visto aquella persona, se acerco lentamente y alzo su mano lentamente a la cabeza del sujeto, quería tocar dos cosas que le habían llamado la curiosidad, el dragón estaba nervioso, nadie se había acercado así a el por lo que opto alejarse un poco de ella._

 _Pero ella seguía acercándose al hasta tocar los dos largos cuernos que salían de la cabeza del dragón. Eran gruesos y la punta era puntiaguda, eran de un color rojo con pequeños detalles negros, hasta parecieran pequeños rasguños._

 _-Son reales..._

 _Al fin la joven había hablado, se quedo viendo y tocando sus largos cuernos hasta que algo más le llamo la atención, sus dos enormes alas. Vio en el piso y vio una larga cola roja con varios picos. Recorrió con disimulo al dragón, la piel era escamosa y en sus manos tenía unas largas uñas._

 _Se alejo un poco y soltó el aire que había estado guardando._

 _-¿Eres el temible dragón que todos hablan?_

 _El dragón se enojo un poco, todos siempre inventaban todas esas historias. Resoplo molesto y se levanto._

 _-No soy malo como todas esas personas lo dicen, simplemente me rechazan porque soy diferente a ellos_

 _Ella con cuidado se levanto y se acerco a él, cosa que lo alerto un poco._

 _-¿Que haces?_

 _-No quería ofenderte, es solo que no me imagine que las historias fueran verdaderas_

 _-Pues créeme que soy tan real como tú y como todas esas historias que cuentan_

 _Se dio la vuelta y empezó alejarse de ella, aunque cabe decir que ella no tardo más y corrió para estar detrás de él._

 _-¿A dónde vamos?_

 _-Te dejare en la entrada del pueblo, si te dejo sola en el bosque eres capaz de perderte, quédate en el pueblo y no regreses, quédate con tu familia, es lo más seguro_

 _Ella alcanzo la ropa del dragón y paro de caminar, este al sentir como ella lo había jalado paro y volteo a verla._

 _-¿Que sucede?_

 _-Es que yo no soy de este pueblo, veras, yo perdí a mis padres cuando era una niña y desde ese entonces he estado vagando y sobreviviendo, no tengo una familia con quien regresar y de mis tantos viajes llegue a este pueblo solo que me perdí al buscar algo y lo demás ya lo viste_

 _Soltó una pequeña lágrima la chica, un pequeño golpeteo en el pecho del chico lo hizo reaccionar, sentía como su corazón se estrujo al ver a la chica._

 _-Lo siento, no era mi intención hacerte recordar todo eso_

 _-No te preocupes, todos piensan que yo mate a mis padres cuando en realidad fue otra cosa, no soy mala, solo que ellos piensan mal_

 _-Eso lo sé de primera_

 _El soltó una pequeña risita y volteo al cielo, de tanto que habían estado ahi, ya empezaba a oscurecer. Soltó un largo suspiro y la miro, ella seguía ahi, sin la intención de querer soltarlo._

 _-Ya está oscureciendo y es malo que una joven como tu este paseando de noche, así que, porque no te quedas conmigo esta noche_

 **. . .**

-¿Ella acepto?

Dejo uno de los mechones rubios detrás de la oreja de ella, le sonrió en seguida al ver los curiosos ojos de ella.

-Por supuesto, ¿Quien no aceptaría irse con un dragón?

Ella soltó una pequeña risita. Tomo un poco de aire y siguió relatando.

 **. . .**

 _La llevo a su guarida, ella acepto gustosa diciendo "Gracias por aceptar a una desconocida". Paso el tiempo y la chica decidió quedarse con el dragón, se dio cuenta de la amabilidad que tenia. Cuando llego al pueblo había escuchado esa historia, había tenido miedo al principio pero cuando lo conoció bien, todo ese temor se fue._

 _Mientras el dragón salía para hacer sus rondas y vigilar el pueblo, ella se quedaba en casa haciendo la limpia y preparando la comida. Solo salían de noche, cuando no había personas y podían salir sin que alguien los moleste._

 _-Sabes, mamá siempre decía que las estrellas nos escuchan y nos observan, tal vez ahi estén mis padres_

 _-Las estrellas siempre han sido hermosas, incluso me hicieron compañía cuando estaba solo_

 _-¿Porque solo?_

 _-Mi padre era dragón y mi madre humana, se enamoraron y nací yo, el pueblo me separo de mis padres, escuche que los abandonaron o que los mataron, mientras que a mí me abandonaron en el bosque pensando que no podría sobrevivir, por más que me quisiera enojar, eso nunca me iba a regresar a mis padres y decidí ser amable aunque ellos me rechazan yo no puedo irme_

 _Le abrazo de una manera en la que sintió como su corazón brincaba y se sentía tan cálido._

 _-Ambos hemos vivido cosas muy duras pero si estamos juntos nuestros corazones podrán sanarse_

 _Despues de ese momento, ambos empezaron a sentir algo por el otro. Un amor tan grande nació en los dos. Un amor tan real aparecio en ambos. Aunque se podría decir que fue un amor imposible._

 **. . .  
**

-¿Por qué un amor imposible? Ambos se aman y no debe de haber nada que se interponga entre ellos

Escucho las palabras de su acompañante. Subió una de sus manos a su mentón y empezó a pensar las palabras.

-Puede que eso pase pero siempre habrá algo o alguien que dirá que el amor es imposible a pesar de que pelearan por alcanzar su amor, en este caso diría que la historia del dragón era imposible

Ella se quedo pensativa por un momento. Trago un poco y siguió hablando.

 **. . .  
**

 _Su amor era prohibido, el era un dragón y ella una humana, el tenía miedo de que le pudiera hacer daño. Ella sin duda le demostraba lo contrario, a ella nunca le haría daño. Aunque había otra cosa a la que le temía, el era un dragón, el podía vivir años pero ella no._

 _-Sabes, no me importaría envejecer contigo, estar a tu lado fue lo mejor que me paso en la vida y que tu estés bien en mis últimos momentos será lo mejor de todo_

 _Ella le respondió con una sonrisa, quería creer pero sabía que le dolería si ella partiera de su lado. Desesperado por buscar en una solución, empezó a buscar a una vieja bruja._

 _-Pero yo te quiero a mi lado, si tú te vas yo me iría contigo, los dragones solo se pueden enamorar una sola vez y si la razón de mi vida se va entonces yo ya no tengo razón de vivir_

 _En eso él tenía razón, ella no soportaría si algo le pasara a él como él tampoco lo soportaría. Lagrimas salían de sus ojos al pensar el cómo sufriría sin ella a su lado._

 _-No te debes de preocupar tanto hermosa, veras que podremos salir de todo problema, si no encuentro a la vieja bruja entonces ya veremos_

 _Pasaron los días, semanas, meses y años. La vieja bruja no aparecía y el dragón empezaba a desesperarse, quería encontrarla y ser feliz con ella pero si no la encontraba entonces no le quedaba de otra más que esperar un trágico final._

 _Todos los días trataba de estar con ella todo el tiempo, no se alejaba de ella, no quería que nada ni nadie la alejara de él. Lamentablemente en todo ese tiempo no pudo encontrar a la vieja bruja, simplemente ella había desaparecido cuando el más la necesitaba._

 _Salían al pueblo a comprar, al principio las miradas de las personas era de furia. Pero al ver como ellos no hacían nada, los dejaron a un lado. Los temores de aquel dragón habían desaparecido cuando unas personas se acercaron hablar con él, le agradecieron por siempre cuidar al pueblo._

 _Desde ese entonces todo el pueblo empezó a aceptarlos._

 _-Las acciones que siempre haces fueron las que les hicieron abrir sus ojos, ellos vieron que no eras malo y te aceptaron por las cosas buenas_

 _Esas palabras nunca las olvidaría. Un pequeño golpe en el pecho sintió, tenía razón, al fin lo habían aceptado despues de mucho tiempo._

 _Y cuando menos se espero, el final había llegado. El tiempo de ella había acabado._

 _-Vamos, no llores_

 _-¿Cómo quieres que no lo haga si tu ya no estarás aquí a mi lado?_

 _Ella había envejecido, ya no podía salir de casa o se enfermaría más. Lamentablemente ella no había podido darle los hijos que ambos querían._

 _-Sabes, hoy es el día en el que ambos nos conocimos, nunca olvidare el día en el que me rescataste de esos tipos ese sin duda fue el mejor de mis días_

 _-Por favor no hables, no gastes más energía_

 _Ella soltó una pequeña risita, poso su mano en la mejilla. A pesar de los años, el se veía igual, se veía más maduro pero siempre seria el mismo dragón que le robo su corazón._

 _-Me lamento no dejarte algo con lo que me recuerdes, un hijo o más que un bello recuerdo, para mí todo lo que pasamos será el mejor recuerdo_

 _Limpio las lagrimas que salían de los ojos de su dragón._

 _-No quiero que te vayas, me quedare muy solo_

 _-Aquí me tendrás_

 _Señalo el corazón del dragón._

 _-Siempre que veas las estrellas, yo estaré a tu lado, sonríe como siempre lo has hecho, sigue viviendo lo que a mí me hubiera gustado y nunca olvides que en algún momento nuestros destinos se volverán a enlazar en un futuro y en todos los próximos_

 _Bajo su mano con delicadeza. Se dedico a observar afuera de la pequeña casa. Todo lo que había vivido ahí era gracias a él._

 _-Nunca olvides que te amo y que te amare por siempre_

 _Sonrió por última vez, su respiración se hizo más calmada y cerró sus ojos con tranquilidad._

 _-¡Despierta!_

 _Movía el cuerpo de su amada con suavidad pero se dio cuenta que ella estaba en un sueño profundo. En un sueño que nunca despertaría._

 _Grito con desesperación, lagrimas salieron de él. El pueblo entero escucho y todos guardaron silencio, sabían lo que había pasado. El dragón había perdido a su princesa._

 _Los días despues fueron los más difíciles. Nadie quería molestar al dragón, este no salía de su pequeña cabaña y cuando lo hacía era para ayudar al pueblo pero simplemente un día desapareció. El ultimo día que lo vieron las personas del pueblo, el empezó a despedirse de todos sin saber que el desaparecería._

 **. . .  
**

-Vamos Lucy, no llores

Vio a su compañera, traía unas cuantas lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos. La acerco a su cuerpo y sintió como ella temblaba.

-Como quieres que no llore

-Lo se

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Ella con lentitud se separo y empezó a quitar las lágrimas.

-¿Qué paso despues?

-Se dice que el dragón murió despues de eso, otros dicen que encontró a la vieja bruja rogándole porque lo convirtiera en un humano y así estar al lado de su amada y otro más dicen que espero a que su tiempo acabara

-¿Nunca mencionaste sus nombres?

Paso una de sus manos en la mejilla de ella, le ayudaba a quitar las lágrimas.

-No se saben con exactitud cuáles eran sus nombres

Ella empezó a observar a su alrededor, aun habían muchas personas a pesar de que era muy tarde. De repente algo hizo clic, volteo a ver al pelirrosa y lo miro detenidamente.

-¿Cómo es que sabes esa historia, Natsu? Nunca me imagine que te pudieras saber una historia de memoria

El soltó una pequeña risita.

-Lo sé cuando empecé a leer, fue la única historia que me llamo la atención, aparte de que esa historia se desarrollo aquí en Magnolia, la historia fue verdadera despues de todo

Ella abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, nunca se imagino que esa historia fuera verdadera.

-Aunque sabes

Llamo la atención de ella, el se acerco y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

-El pueblo le hace una fiesta al dragón y la chica humana como agradecimiento a todo y como una forma de recuerdo de que al final del tiempo ambos pudieron estar juntos

-¿Eso significa que es este día?

Asintió con la cabeza.

-Hoy es julio 26, el día en el que ambos se conocieron, este día se le conoce como "El día Nalu"

Ella sonrió con ternura y se acerco con cuidado para darle un pequeño beso en los labios. Una vez que se separaron sonrieron.

-Valla historia, me pregunto si al final de todo ambos se reencontraron

-Yo me imagino que si, el destino es tan misterioso que uno nunca sabrá que es lo que le espera

Volvieron a sonreírse. Ella se acerco más a su cuerpo mientras que el pasaba sus brazos por la cintura de ella. Poso su cabeza en el hombro de él, mientras que el hacía lo mismo pero en la cabeza de ella.

Se dedicaron a observar la noche con una gran sonrisa.

-Te amo Lucy…

-Yo también te amo Natsu…

 **. . .**

 _La noche fue tranquila para los jóvenes enamorados. Lo que no sabían de esa historia era que despues de mucho tiempo, el joven dragón y su joven princesa se habían reencontrado. Y esta vez la vida no había sido cruel con ambos, esta vez la vida les había dado una oportunidad más._

 _Una y muchas más oportunidades de seguir amándose y seguir declarando su amor eterno._

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Nos vemos a la próxima.**_

 _ **Reviews!?**_

* * *

 _ **Fecha: Martes 26 de julio de 2016**_


End file.
